Kink-effect on the drain current and parasitic bipolar junction transistor (BJT) effect are problems commonly observed for thin film silicon-on-insulator (SOI) devices. The problems become more prominent if the devices operate in high frequency, causing the breakdown voltage to reduce significantly.
To date, the technology provides modification on the body contact region in an effort to eliminate the aforementioned problems, for example, by bringing the body contact closer to the channel of the device. Such modification increases the device width which is a setback to the device scaling. Furthermore, the breakdown voltage of the device does not seem to be enhanced by such modification.
The present disclosure provides a structure design which suppresses the kink-effect and parasitic BJT effect of a SOI device and a method for forming such a device.